Choose Me
by KissyYou
Summary: Mukuro broke out of prison! Uh…unintentionally…by a certain white haired-boy; and the adventure begins. Mukuro X Allen, Yaoi Warning, if you don't like it, please don't read, thank you!
1. Bad First Impression

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Allen's POV)

"I think the Akuma went in here!" I shouted as I broke down the wall of the underwater cell. "Huh? What is this?" I questioned as I walked closer to a tank filled with an unusual colored liquid. The tank is insanely large for some reason and tube-like. "Wait there is something inside!" I step back in shock as I find myself face-to-face with a body floating in the liquid. The person is tied up and chained to the pipes and tubes sticking out of the tank. This is too cruel; it looks like he's suffering in there! I find myself touching the thick glass and lightly tapping the container.

(Mukuro's POV)

I heard a loud crashing noise outside of my tank. I wonder what was that all about…but I guess it doesn't concern me…I should find a way to get out of this prison. Wait—I sense someone tapping on my glass…

...

"Hm…I wonder when he's going to wake up…?" a voice woke me from my slumber. I slowly open my eyes to a white room. "Oh! You're awake!" the voice got louder. I turn my head towards the voice to find a red haired boy sitting next to me. He stared at me surprised for a minute before a curious expression took over his face. "Wow! Your right eye is red!" I unconsciously brought my hand up to my right eye and all of the sudden there is a throbbing pain around my right eye. I flinched at the pain and wanted to take a look at what is going on with my eye. I tried to sit up, but my body felt heavy. "Oh, you shouldn't move right away!"

I still tried anyway. There is no way I'm going to keep myself bedridden for long… After sitting up successfully on the second try, I looked around confusedly with my other eye. Where am I? How did I get here? Did I escape Vendicare prison?

The door opened and a white haired boy stepped in with a bouquet of yellow and blue flowers and he smiled happily at the red haired boy. The white haired boy has an interesting scar on the left side of his face that includes a pentagram on his forehead and the line goes down to his chin. "Yo Beansprout!" the red haired boy greeted.

"Hey! I'm not a beansprout!" the white haired boy retorted…cutely. He went over to the table and the empty vase and placed the bouquet in it.

The red hair boy laughed heartily and smiled, "Anyway, your damsel in distress woke up! I need to go report to the Bookman, so I'll see you later!" He got up and walked out the door, but not without ruffling the smaller boy's hair, making it stick out in all directions.

"Thanks Lavi for watching him when I went to turn in the mission," the white hair boy said as he try to fix his now-messy hair.

"Don't mention it!" the other boy shouted in the hall.

The white haired boy smiled shyly and then closed the door softly behind him and turns around to give me his full attention.

(Allen's POV)

I went over to the chair and sat down next to the man. "How are you feeling?" I politely asked.

He looked at me closely before replying, "I'm well." Wow…his right eye is a bright red color and has a distinctive number six in Japanese kanji in the middle. While his other eye is a nice blue color that matches his hair…he has an interesting hair style…

"I see, that's good," I smiled. "Um, let me introduce myself. My name is Allen Walker. I'm an Exorcist in the Black Order." He looked at me puzzled with his eyebrows furrow together. Aw…his confused face is a bit…adorable. He looks so lost right now. Maybe I should tell him what happened…

"Um…I broke you out of the place you were trapped in."

"…You…broke me out?" he asked slowly as his voice comes out a soothing baritone. I like it.

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…you look like you were suffering…"

"…It is not any of your business—"

"Yes! But I still! …broke you out."

The man closed his eyes and sighed, "Do you even realize what you have done?"  
"Huh?"

"You broke me out of a high-security prison."

"Yes."

"Don't you know what you gotten into?"

"What do you mean?"  
"You might be hunted down as my subordinate, because you helped me break out of prison."

I smiled at him, "I highly doubt they will be finding me anytime soon. It is very difficult tracking me down in this organization, so don't worry!"

He looked at me dumbfounded but eventually gave in, "…Whatever. It's not like I care about what happens to you."

"Then would you mind introducing yourself?" I asked curiously. I want to know who this man is. For some reason he seems very interesting and…he has that eye.

He looks at me annoyingly and but gave in, "My name is Mukuro Rokudo and I'm a Mafia criminal."

(Mukuro's POV)

Right when I said I am a Mafia criminal, the boy looked at me with his eyes bugged out and his mouth gaping open. I gave him a smirk and asked, "What were you expecting? I _was _in jail for a reason. I hate the Mafia."

"But you don't look like a criminal! You look rather young to be in prison…How old are you?"

"I'm twenty…and you?" I replied.

"Fifteen...we're five years apart…"

"Really? I thought you were younger, because of your height."

"MY HEIGHT IS NATURAL FOR MY AGE!"

"Oh. Really? It doesn't seem like it."

"You—"

"Now would you care to explain to me where am I?"

"But! I want to ask you something…personal…" the boy looked up at me shyly.

I tilt my head to the side as I looked at the boy. "What is it?"

"Um…that eye of yours…"

"Oh, this?" I gestured at my right eye.

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Um…how—wait no. I mean—um, what—no…I—"

"Don't strain yourself, it's a long boring story that you probably don't want to hear about—"

"But! I still want to know…"

"…" I stared silently at the kid. "…fine, kid. But in return you will tell me about your scar too.

"Okay!" the boy nodded.

"When I was little, I was experimented on. As a result I went through six paths to Hades. I use this eye usually in a battle."

"…" The boy stared blankly at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That wasn't a long story at all."

"Well, I gave you a shorten version."

The boy gave a small chuckle. "I see…so that eye is like an Innocence."

"A what?"

"Innocence. It's an Anti-Akuma weapon."

"Sure…" I answer hesitantly.

The boy smiles at me. "I guess it is my turn to give you a _shorten version _too. Let's see..." he contemplated. "This scar was given to me by Mana. He's my deceased father."

"Oya? Why would he do that?"

"Well…I turned him into an Akuma…"

"What's that?"

"Um…an Akuma created when a person makes a contract with the Earl—"

"Who's that?"

"Um…the Millennium Earl is a sorcerer who plans to lead the world to its death—"

"So, he has the same plans as I do."

"What?"

"_To lead the world to its death._"

"That's…your plan?"  
"Yes, but instead of using Akuma, which I believe is quite silly, because humans are capable of destroying the world themselves without needing the help of demons, that's why I want to create a world war to cleanse the world with darkness by first targeting the Mafia."

"But why would you do that?!"

"Because I hate the Mafia and the world we are currently living in is worthless."

"But maybe if we save the world then people don't have to suffer—"

"People everywhere are suffering. You can't save them all."

"But if we try—"

"People like you pity people and try to help them only to make yourself feel good."

"No! That's not true!"

"You look down on others and offer to help them only for your benefit."

"No! I—"

"You are such a fool to think that the world could be saved in the first place. You must have turned your father into an Akuma so that you could save him—" and with that the boy slapped me hard on my left cheek with the back of his hand. I could have dodged his hit, but I was too into making fun of him.

"You don't know me, so you have no right to say all those things!" the boy turns and ran out the door.

The whole room was silent…and all I did was to slide back down onto the bed and take a nap. I will take a look at my eye some other time…

* * *

Hope you like it! I wanted to try something new!

Please comment!


	2. Again?

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Mukuro's POV)

It has been exactly four days since I have last seen the boy. But judging from the flowers being brought to my room in the past two days, he is still around. I looked over at the calendar hanging on the wall, December 10th. How long am I going to stay here?

Suddenly, there's a knock on my door. _I wonder if it's the little brat…Kufufu…I'll tease him again. _

But the person who came in was not the kid. It was a man in his late twenties, wearing a white beret, uniform, and glasses. "Yo, suspicious being!" the man greeted. "I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"You are quite rude to ask people questions without introducing yourself first," I looked at him nonchalantly.

"Oh yes. How rude of me! Hohoho! My name is Komui Lee. I'm the Head Officer of the Black Order's European Branch."

"I see."

"Now, I would like you to answer some questions."

"And what makes you think I'll answer them?"

"Whether you answer them or not is up to you! So, here we go! Question one! What is your name?"

"...Kufufu…you are an interesting man. Very well…I'll play along with your game. My name is Mukuro Rokudo."

"Where are you from, Mister Rokudo?"

"I'm from Northern Italy."

"I see…hm…" the man nods to himself. "Then, as to why you were in the underwater prison?"

"Kufufu. No comment."

"And to how you receive that eye?"

"Again. No comment."

"Then would you like to join the Black Order?"

"…now why would I do that?"

"Well, from what I searched up on you were that you are a notorious criminal that is being hunted down by one of the strongest security Mafia."

"Oya? You looked through my background? How rude of you. If you knew everything about me, then why ask me these questions in the first place?"

"Well, you see…Mister Rokudo…that's all I found out about you…your date of birth, where you're from, and that you are a criminal. Any other information about you are either erased or not recorded in the files. There are no details about your right eye and as to why Innocences have been acting up lately when you appeared in the Order."

"…Innocences?"

"They're our source of energy to fight against Akuma."

"I see…so you want me to join the Order to use me."

"In a way—"

"I decline."

"But Mister Rokudo, you could benefit from this!"

"Oya? Like how?"

"You won't have to worry about being hunted down and escaping prison cells! You look quite young to be running around and worrying about being thrown into prison. So, why not join us and you can be able to have a semi-normal life here."

"Yes, but how do I know I'll be safe?" I stared at him. "How do I know you are not going to just hand me over to Vendicare?"

"Then we would have returned you back to the prison cell, when Allen saved you, but here you are in our infirmary. Why don't you stay for a while and see for yourself? You can leave afterwards if you dislike the place…"

"Hm…"

"So…Mister Rokudo…are you interested?"

"Well…I'll be lying if I'm not—"

"Good! Let's get you clean up and into our uniform!"

"Oh, My…so soon? Won't you introduce to me whoever is listening in on us outside of the door first?"

"Ah…you found out?"

"Of course, I'm not a high-class criminal for no reason. Kufufu."

"I see. Ahem. Allen, come in."

"Oh? Kufufu." Don't that name sound familiar. The white haired boy stepped in grudgingly. _Looks like he's still annoyed from last time…his expression is quite adorable._

"Okay Allen, you will direct Mister Rokudo to the shower room and during that time get his uniform for him to change into," the beret man stated.

"But Komui—" the white haired boy protested.

"I need to get back to my job—"

"But Komui—"

"I'm sure you'll have a nice time here, Mister Rokudo."

"But Komui—!"

"Take care of Mister Rokudo, Allen," the man pats him on the head as he exit out the door.

…and the room was silent, but the white haired boy broke it by a heavy sigh. "I guess I better take you to the shower room then."

"Kufufu…if you please."

"…okay, follow me," he replied emotionlessly.

_Oh my…he's still angry with me, I presume. _

(Allen's POV)

While the man took his shower, I went to get his uniform. The man is still the same as the day I met him! He doesn't look a bit apologetic about the whole ordeal a few days ago!

…I guess he is the type of person who doesn't care about others…just like Kanda…

I wonder how Kanda is doing on his mission right now? Is he hurt? Of course he is not hurt, he's Kanda! …I miss him…it has been two weeks already…

After I got the uniform I went to the shower room and placed the uniform on the clothes rack and waited for him outside to finish up.

But right when I reached the door, I heard him call me. So I stuck my head in there and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong my dear boy, but I have two requests to make."

"What is it?"

"Can you get me an eye patch and a pair of gloves?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Thank you~"

So! I went back to the office and asked for the eye patch and gloves, both in the color black to match his uniform. I went back to give them to him and waited for him to come out.

He came out wearing the uniform with the eye patch over his right eye and the gloves.

"What's up with the eye patch?" I asked.

"Well, my eye have been acting up lately so I figured I let it rest for a bit," the man smirked.

"…I guess, I'll show you around the Black Order…"

"Yes, please."

* * *

I am so glad that you guys enjoy the story so far! Please comment and stay tune for more to come! =)


	3. Pain Pain Go Away

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Mukuro's POV)

I walked next to the boy as he leads the way. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well…I am actually horrible with directions and the last thing I want to do is get us lost, so we are going to the cafeteria to see if we can bump into anyone who will show you to your room and all the other places," the boy replied tiredly.

"You know…I don't mind getting lost with you, boy," I gave him a small smile.

"You don't mind, but I do. Besides, you have been in bed for a while right? You need to get some food in your system," he glared at me and looked away.

I chuckled a bit at the boy's reactions, "Very well, it you insist."

(Allen's POV)

After a minute passed, he broke the silence. "Hey, boy. Why are you in a place like this?"

"Huh?...My dumb master sent me here, while he went off somewhere secretly," I glared at the ground.

"I see. Kufufu. Are you enjoying this place, ever since you came here?"

"I like it. I see it as a new home now."

"Well, you are pretty lucky."

"I'm not lucky. I inherit the worst luck."

"But still…you did not give up."

"…one time, I gave up…"

"Is that when you killed your father?"

"...Yes."

"Is this the result? I hear that people's hair can turn white if that person is under stress or suffers from a traumatic event." He reached out and caressed my hair gently and twirling some strands in his fingers.

"…"I stopped in my tracks and looked at him shocked, yet after a while I find myself staring that this man in wonder and curiosity.

"Such a pure white color. It is very tempting to touch…" he said as he leans in and lightly kiss the end of the strands in his hand and let them fall softly onto my cheek. For a second, my heart sped up and my face felt hot.

"…You know, I can't read you," I looked away and continue walking.

"Hm?" he walked next to me and looked directly into my eyes._ Oh god, my heart is beating quickly!_

"I cannot figure you out. In one moment you do one thing and then another moment you do another thing. I just can't understand you."

"…Kufufu. The less you know and understand about me, the better."

"Why?" I look at him confused.

"I'm very dangerous, that's why. You are better off hating me than siding with me, boy." He replied as he slow down his walk and follow me from behind.

_He seems to put up a wall around himself…just like Kanda. But why this wall seems—_ my thought was interrupted when I heard a soft hiss from behind me. I turned around to see the man clutching on to his right eye. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"…I'll live. My eye is just acting up that all," he sighed.

"Komui did mention that the Innocences are reacting to you. It must be painful. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'll be fine…why don't we continue?" he said as he walks ahead.

"…Okay, if you say so," I follow closely behind him.

* * *

(At the Cafeteria~ Mukuro's POV)

We went to a nearby table and the boy said, "Okay, sit here. I'll be right back." I nodded to the boy and sat down. As soon as the boy left my side, the pain came back ten-folds. I clutched my eye in agony and frustration. _I don't think I'll last if this keeps on happening repeatedly. I'll make sure to visit the beret man as soon as I can to make sure this settles down._

Then there is a voice behind me, "Hey…are you okay?" I turned around to see a girl with pigtails looking at me with concern.

..._I don't need those eyes looking at me…save those eyes for someone who needs it. _"I'm…fine," I flinched at the pain.

"You don't look so good…you should go see the nurse—hey you're the new member!" I stared at her and slowly rest my hand down from my eye. "I heard from brother that you will be joining us from now on."

"…he's your brother? Beret man?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"I see…then can you relay this message to him that I need to talk to him immediately about my eye."

"Oh, okay! I'll go tell him right now."

"I'm back!" the boy said as he's holding a large island of food and plopped it onto the table. I could hear the table creak from the weight of the food. _My…I hope I'm not the one eating it all…_ "Eat whatever you like!" the boy brimmed proudly. I gave him the 'are you kidding' look and he shrugged and happily sat down in front of me and eats.

"Hi Allen!" the girl smiled.

"Oh, hi Lenalee!" the boy munched.

"I'm going to be back in a bit, okay? See you later!" the girl ran off.

"Okay," he said as he eats. I just sat there and stared at the boy in half amusement and pain…but the pain is slowly residing… _I see…for some reason, the pain is tolerable when the boy is here… _I internally sigh. _Why do I have a feeling that I am going to have a hard time?_

* * *

In 20 minutes, the mountain of food decreased to two plates of sandwiches and pasta.

"My…you know how to eat well," I smirked at the now full boy.

"Well, that is because my Innocence need the energy," he replied munching on the sandwich.

"Your Innocence—?"

"I'm back! Okay, Mukuro-san, my brother will see you now," the girl stated.

"Very well. Boy, you are coming as well," I said as I stood up.

"Eh?" the boy looks up puzzled.

"Come on—!" I clutched my eye again at the pain slowly coming back. _Please brat, don't make me sling you over my shoulder and walk off with you like that. _

The boy seems to understand and stood up to follow the girl.

* * *

(At Komui's Office~ Allen's POV)

We meet up with Komui and the man proceed to discuss something, but he wanted me to stay as close to him as possible.

"You said that the Innocences are reacting to me, specifically to my eye," the man stated.

"Yes," Komui nodded.

"Well…my eye has been aching as well, ever since I been here."

"I see…"

"But, there is one thing."

"Hm? What would that be?"

"The pain doesn't hurt as much if the boy is near me."

_Eh? _I looked up at the man expecting some kind of explanation, only to find him staring intently at Komui.

"…So, are you saying that your eye doesn't react to Allen's Innocence?" Komui asks.

"I am not saying that it does not react to him. I'm saying that I'm in less pain if he is around."

_Whoa…he's blunt. I…kind of like that._ I thought as I look away from the man.

"Hm…" Komui thought for a while. "I think you two should come with me and see Hevlaska."

"Who?" the man asked.

Komui puts on a sly smirk and answered, "You'll see."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it! Please comment! Oh and tell me if the story makes sense or not. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


	4. Meet Your Roommate

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Allen's POV)

The man stared up in wonder at Hevlaska as she held him firmly in her tendrils. "My…are you Hevlaska?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" she replied calmly.

Komui cuts in and said, "Can you check that man's eye?"

"…I'll do my best," she reached out and carefully takes off the man's eye patch and softly placed her tendrils over his right eye. The man flinched a bit out of pain, but soon relaxed himself.

"I see…you eye does not contain Innocence, but you have dark, devastating powers," Hevlaska finally said.

"What did you find out?" Komui asked.

"This man has been through hell and back. He has suffered greatly."

"Kufufu. You don't need to make my past any more tragic than it already is," The man smirked. "So, tell me…why I'm in pain ever since I came here and why is this boy," gestures to me, "the only one that ease it?"

"I believe the reason why you are suffering from pain, because the Innocences are reacting to you. They fear your ability and strength."

"I see…so I'm hated here."

"Not quite. Just because you are feared, does not mean you are hated. The reason why you feel at ease with Allen is because his Innocence is able to tolerate your ability."

"Wait, what?" I stared in shock.

"To see if that is true…Allen, place your hand over Mukuro-san's eye and see what happens."

"I—I…okay," I agreed as I slowly took off my left glove.

"My…that hand is deformed," the man said nonchalantly.

I glared at him harshly, "Sorry that you have to be touched by this disgusting hand!"

The man stared perplexedly at me. "…I did not say that your hand was disgusting…That hand is a part of you, how could I find that disgusting?" He reached down and grasped my hand firmly and caressed the bumps and veins of my arm. "It looks fine to me. You shouldn't hide it," he said as he brings my hand up and placed it over his right eye. The cross on the back of my hand glowed a light green color. He stared intently at me with his other eye, examining my expression. I would be lying if I say my heart did not skip a few beats. He smiles a little and said, "The pain is gone…" and closes his eye contently.

Hevlaska looks at the situation and said, "Komui…can you arrange to have Allen and Mukuro-san to share a room?"

"I'll set it up right away!" Komui grinned.

* * *

(Allen's POV)

So! Before I knew it, all my things are transferred to a larger room that I'm sharing with the man. "I apologize, boy. You are stuck with me. You probably dislike sharing the room with me, right?" the man said.

"I don't really mind, even though you are the guy who insulted me on the first day we actually talked."

"Kufufu. Holding a grudge against me, boy?"

"Hell yeah…and can you stop calling me 'boy'? I have a name."

"…I see…you want me to call you 'Allen Walker'?"

"Not my whole name."

"Then 'Walker'?"

"I expect some higher-ups to call me like that, not my room-mate."

"…very well…Allen."

"Okay," I smiled at the man.

"Then call me by my name as well, no need for formalities."

"Oh…was it…Mukuro?"

"Yes," he gave me a small smile. Now that I have a good look at him…he's very tall and…charming? Okay, I just hated myself for thinking that…

"So…what plans do you have for the rest of the week?" I asked.

"Let's see…" he said as he lies down on the bed and turns his head to face me. _My god, the way he does that is…sexy? _"I seem to have several meetings with beret man and since I joined the Dark Order, I need to get a…whatever-you-called…Anti-Akuma weapon?"

"Oh! So are you going to get an Innocence?"

"…Sure…if that is how I'm going to get a weapon around here."

"What kind of weapons are you thinking of having?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure, but maybe a trident."

"Really? Wow, so what kind of powers do you have?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know how Hevlaska said that you have some dark powers? I was just wondering what powers you have."

"…Well, my powers are based on illusions. It's nothing special, really."

"Illusions? Like how Kanda can use illusion to fight Akuma?"

"…Depends…who is this Kanda?"

"Oh! He's…uh—friend."

"I see…"

"Uh…yeah."

* * *

It has been a couple of days that we have been sharing a room and so far…it's normal… He does his thing and I do mine. Sometimes we would eat together and talk, but that is about it.

Anyway, people have been wishing me an early happy birthday. My birthday is in a week and I'm excited to spend it with everyone…especially Kanda…

He is coming back from a mission today! I'm excited to see him again.

"Allen!" a voice called to me as I walked down the hallways towards the cafeteria. I turned around to see Lenalee smiling and catching up to me. "Hey, Allen!"

"Hi Lenalee, how are you doing?" I ask.

"I have been doing fine and…" she nudged me, "Kanda is back."

"…I see." _Aaah! He's back! ~_

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you check on Kanda?"

"…maybe later," I hesitantly smile.

"Why not now? I know you have a thing for—!"

"Lenalee!" I said as I cover her mouth.

"Mm!" she squealed and I slowly let her go. "Fine, fine, fine. I won't say anything," she giggles and I half-heartedly glared at her. "Ooh! Let's go Christmas shopping together!" Lenalee cheered.

"Sure."

"Yay! Let's ask a couple of other people to join us! It will be more fun!"

"…Okay."

"All right then! Meet me at the entrance at six! I'll go ask some of our friends to join!"

"Okay," I smiled. _I wonder if Kanda will be coming….Knowing Lenalee, she would totally ask him._

* * *

(Some time later~ Mukuro's POV)

"Hi Mukuro!" a girl leaped in front of me as I tried to exit the library. That beret man made me read up some research on the Akuma and Innocences. In the end, I am more confused before going into the library. Oh, I forgot the girl is still there.

"Hello."

"Hey Mukuro, are you busy in the evening?"

"May I ask why you are asking me this?

"Well, Allen and I want to go Christmas shopping, so I thought it would be fun if more people came along."

"Kufufu. I see. Sadly I am unable to go. Your brother wants to talk to me."

"Aw…"

"Well, I'm leaving now," I walked away.

(Allen's POV at 5:50 pm)

I waited at the entrance for Lenalee, only to have a certain tall Japanese guy come and stood next to me. _Oh my god! It's Kanda! I have to say something! I have to say something!_

"Um—!"

"We have a mission together with that newbie."

"…!"

* * *

(Mukuro's POV at 6:03 pm)

"Did you made contact with your people yet?" the beret man asked.

"Yes." But to be more precise I told them that I am abandoning them for an organization and told them not to look for me. It's fine…they should hate me and move on with their lives.

"Did you get my notice?"

"…Yes. You want me to join a mission?"

"Correct. This mission will help you clarify some questions about the Order."

"Very well. May I know what I am doing exactly?"

"You are going to assist Allen and Kanda in searching for Innocence in the south village near France."

"I see."

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please comment! I tend to write more if people want to read more. =) Thank you for reading!


	5. Gathering Up

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Today is my birthday, so I'm uploading this story because I'm so nice! LOL, hope you like it!

* * *

(Mukuro's POV)

"So, do you know what to do?" beret man asks.

"Yes, I am to target these…Akumas," I replied, holding in my annoyance. _We have been at this for several hours. It's nine o'clock at night and I would like to go back to my room. I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to be the stupid distraction._

"Well, I'm glad that you understand! Oh, here you go!" he grabbed an object behind him and brought it forward. It was a long silver trident with a similar cross on it like on the boy's—I mean…Allen's arm… "I made sure to use some of the shavings from Allen's Anti-Akuma wepon when he damaged it and placed it in the your weapon!"

"…He damaged his arm?" I asked curiously.

"It was a while ago when he and Kanda fought each other in front of the Order's gate."

"…And who is this Kanda person?"

"Hm? Oh, he's an Exorcist like Allen. He's formerly from the Asian Branch, but he moved here to the European Branch.

"...I see." I'll definitely will remember this Kanda person...

(Allen's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait—Kanda! What do you mean we have a mission?" I yelled as Kanda walked away from me.

"You heard me, Moyashi," he turns to glare at me. It seems that he is a bit grouchy and annoyed. I wonder what happened. Did his last mission didn't go so well?

"When you said 'newbie'…did you mean Mukuro?"

"You know his name?" he questioned.

"Well, yeah. He's my roommate."

"What?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. You didn't know because you were on a mission."

"Hmph," he grunted as he walks away. I stared at his back for awhile, until someone called my name.

"Allen!" Lenalee came running towards me. "I'm sorry, Allen. We cannot go Christmas shopping today, because Komui wants you in his office," she said sadly, clearly disappointed that the plan had to be cancelled.

"It's alright, Lenalee. We can go next time." I smiled.

"Okay Allen! …but Allen, why do you look sad? Did that idiot Kanda say something stupid again?"

"No! It's not that! …I'll go see your brother now."

* * *

When I arrived at Komui's place, I saw Mukuro sitting in a chair looking up from his book. His hair was untied and it draped over the chair and onto a couple of books lying behind his chair. "Hello Allen," my name rolled off his tongue.

"Hi Mukuro," I replied shyly. Why am I nervous around him?! "Um…where's Komui?" I asked as I sat down in a chair next to him.

He closed his book and looked at me, "He went to get a couple of documents from the library and told me to stay here and wait for you."

I looked down at my hands, "Oh, okay."

"How was Christmas shopping?"

"Oh, that…I didn't go because Komui wanted to see me."

"That's a shame. What did you have in mind to buy anyway?"

"Um...I don't know. I was planning to decide when I get there."

"Kufufu, maybe we can go once this mission is over?"

"Sure!" I smiled at Mukuro.

"Hello! I'm back!~" Komui burst into the room holding a few envelopes in his hand. "Oh, Allen! It's good that you're here!"

"Hi Komui!" I greeted.

"Okay, let me inform you about the mission in two days. You will be working with Kanda and showing Mukuro how we execute our missions." So, Komui informed us about the southern village of France. Nothing new from there, we just need to go in and find the Finders and search for the Innocence. All it's left is to go...

* * *

Sorry that it was so short! I'll make sure to update as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and following this story! It encourages me to continue writing! =D


	6. Kiss for a Longer Effect

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: Yaoi alert! Don't like, so please don't proceed to read! The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

(Allen's POV)

We were walking back from Komui's place when Mukuro suddenly ask if he could hold my hand. "…Sure…" I answered as I stared up at the tall man. His eyebrows were knitted together as if in pain. Oh, it must be the Innocences affecting him… So, I held out my hand to him and he softly intertwine his fingers with mine. I blushed at the contact. His gloved hand is slightly cold, but it felt…nice? God…I hope I don't like him that way…do I? …BUT I LIKE KANDA!

All of the sudden his other hand reached up to the front of my forehead and gently brushed my hair aside. I looked up at him and our eyes met.

His eyes seem sad…wait-not anymore...

"Well we should get some rest. It is getting late," he said as he pulled away from my hand and walked ahead of me. I didn't realize that I was holding firmly onto his hand until I noticed that he was gently removing his hand from mine. How embarrassing!

I ran up behind him and gently tugged on his shirt sleeve. I waited for him to turn his head and looked at me. "Um…how long do you think you could last without needing to be near me? Because during the mission both of us will be quite busy…" I said.

"Yes, I have also thought about it. Well, we have one extra day to prepare for the mission…shall we do an experiment?"

"Hm?" I looked at him confused.

"Let me ask you a question…did you have your first kiss yet?"

"Wha?! Why would you ask such a thing?!"

"Because, I believe that if I kiss you then the effects will last longer, than holding your hand."

"Um…" my cheeks burned red. How could he ask such an embarrassing question with such a calm face? "I—I want…some time to think about it…"

"Take all the time you need, but now we need to rest for the night," he replied.

"O-okay," and with that I followed him into our room. _First kiss, huh? The person that I wanted to kiss the most is Kanda, but he is probably not into that sort of thing…_

(Mukuro's POV)

Kufufu…I can see that the kid is thinking this through a lot. Of course he would, the person that he wants to kiss is not me, but this Kanda person…

Truthfully, I can actually deal with the pain…I'm used to it after all. I was just shocked when I first experience it after all those years in prison…my sense of pain became more sensitive. So, when I entered this area, it was unbearable. But once I get used to it, it will be a walk in a park.

I was just interested to see his reaction when I offered the suggestion. Kufufu, I can't believe he took me seriously. Now I feel a bit (just a tiny bit) bad for the kid. Kufufu.

We were in our own bed, until the kid said, "Mukuro, are you asleep yet?"

"No, dear boy."

"Okay…Uh, Mukuro? …Let's try it."

"…Excuse me?" I must of not heard right…I thought he just said 'Let's try it' …silly me the boy couldn't have…I must've gotten my hopes up for something. The boy has a liking for someone else, so why would he want to take up my offer?

"I said that I want to try it," he made himself clear.

"…But don't you have a liking for someone else? You should save your lips for someone who deserves it."

"You are in pain, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but I could tolerate it—"

"No," the boy said as he sat up and walked towards my bed. I sat up to see what in the world did the boy want from me… "I want to be of use to you!" and with that, Allen leaned forward and was about to kiss me…except I reached out and placed my index finger over his soft lips. He looked at me confused.

"Thank you for your kind gesture, but I don't need your sympathy. You should save it for someone else who will cherish your actions instead of a man like me…" I stared at him with cold emotions. I thought the boy would be offended or at least embarrass, but he seems…disappointed?

He sat back on _my_ bed and took my hand in his. "Why do you wear gloves to sleep?" he tilt his head…cutely at me.

"My hands are particularly sensitive to the outside environment; because they still dwell in my unconsciousness…you probably don't understand—"

"No I do!" he replied abruptly as if afraid that I might shut myself away from him; _which is partially true, because my background and history is of no significance to me anymore. _"I might not completely understand what you are going through, but I could relate to your problem!" he firmly gripped my hand more, "Because…I sometimes go through the same process with my eye." He reached up to cover his left eye. "When there is an Akuma around I feel like my eye is going through someone's pain and suffering. It's like seeing a world that no one else sees, but me. At first it scared me, but now I realized that this eye really helps me in battles! …even though I get judged upon it a lot and it looks like I'm cursed or something…" He uses both of his hands to hug _my gloved hand_ into his chest…I could feel his chest rise and fall along with his breath.

I personally do not know what compelled me to do what I'm about to do next, but I still did it…

I lean forward and used my other hand to cup his cheek as I kissed his forehead where the pentagram lies. Allen shivered at the touch and his natural instinct was to shut his eyes, so I left small trails of kisses down over his closed eye and down to his cheek where the scar ends. I gently tilt his head up a bit so that I could lick his jaw bone and nip my way to his ears and gave it a long lick.

When I pulled away I find the boy blushing his cheeks, ears, and neck off with a dumbfounded expression on his face. I chuckled at his expression, "Kufufu…I believe you should go to sleep now…Allen."

"Y-Yes!" and he scurried off to his bed and buried himself under the sheets.

_How cute. Kufufu._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy that! Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment and stay tune for the next chapter! ;)


	7. The Accidental Confession

KissyYou: I do not own D. Gray Man, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters.

Warning: Yaoi alert! Don't like, then please don't proceed to read! The characters might be a little OOC and I'm going to change the ages of a few characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

===Part 1===

(Allen's POV)

Mukuro…KISSED ME! Right after he rejected me kissing him; apparently it's fine if it was the other way around! But he only kissed my face though…

I took a peek over at Mukuro and found him sleeping silently rolled over on his side facing towards me. He is sleeping soundlessly with a calm expression. Thank goodness that the Innocences are not affecting him in the room. Now that I look at him closely, he has very elegant eyelashes and smooth heart shape face. But he seem skinny and fragile. I fear if he is ever going to wake up from that state, but it is so peaceful to see him sleep well. It is soothing to watch his small breaths and the subtle rises and falls of his chest.

Then all of the sudden, there was a knock on the door and Mukuro's eyebrows knitted together softly as he slowly wakes up. His eyes open up gently and they peer right into my eyes. Then I noticed that I was staring at him for the whole morning. "Allen! Mukuro-san! Let's get lunch together!" I hear Lenalee said.

"Are you guys still asleep?" Lavi said through the door.

"Um…no we are awake now!" I replied. Mukuro slowly sat up and lightly rubbed his eyes. His hair…it's so long. It is probably longer than Kanda's hair…

"Good morning, boy…I mean Allen," Mukuro said as he turn to look at me with those sly eyes.  
_OH GOD, I WISH HE WERE TO LOOK AWAY NOW! I have a feeling that he is looking down on me with those eyes. _

"Whatever," I replied and was about to enter the bathroom, until he stopped me.

"You might want to do something about those cheeks of yours," he smirked at me. I didn't know what he was talking about as I rub my cheeks furiously, until I came face to face with my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It was either I rubbed my cheeks hard enough for it to become that red or I am really blushing my head off…I'll go with the first assumption.

After we both got ready and dressed, we met up with Lavi and Lenalee to go to the cafeteria. Along the way, I could sense Lavi and Lenalee taking sneak peeks at each other and staring at Mukuro. My god, why are they staring at Mukuro…_like that? _It looks like they are checking him out! Aah! What are they doing?!

Once we arrived in the cafeteria, I went over to Jeryy to ask him to make extra food for Mukuro. You should've seen Mukuro's expression when I brought two "normal" (mountains) of food over to him. "Boy, I hope this is not all for you to eat," Mukuro asked plainly.

"Nope, you are eating this and I'm eating that," I said as I pointed to the mountain of food.

"There is no way I'm eating that."

"Yes, you can! You are really skinny! You need to refuel your energy from resting this whole time!" I shouted at him. And guess what? In the end he ate one-third of the food that I brought him! …Oh well, I guess that is a good start.

After eating, Mukuro and I went to the training field outside of the building to warm-up and train. Right off the bat, I could see Mukuro struggling to adjust to the bright afternoon sun. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he huffed. _Oooh~ Stubborn, aren't we?_

Mukuro brought a trident of his own; apparently it was not the trident that Komui gave him so how did he get another trident? I question a lot of things with this man. But Mukuro asked me to carry the trident for him as we walked towards the field.

"So, this is the training area for you, exorcists?" Mukuro asked as he slowly walked next to me.

"Yeah, have a seat here," I said as I gestured to the bench as I gave him his trident. He went over to the bench and sat down with the trident lying in-between his legs and against his right shoulder.

I did several stretches and push-ups (and by 'several' I meant 200 each). I could feel Mukuro looking at me in slight astonishment and I could feel his eyes wandering all over my body, but that is probably just my imagination. I also revealed my arm and its transformation into a large monstrous claw.

I heard a sound of an impressed whistle behind me. I turn to look at Mukuro and he gave me his signature smirk. "You must have an easy time catching a very large bomb coming your direction," he stated.

"Yes, I do actually," I replied.

"How does your body support the weight of your arm and claw?"

"I don't know…it just does, I guess."

"Interesting," he smi—wait—WAIT! HOLD ON! He's SMILING?! LIKE SMILING? LIKE A TRUE SMILE?!  
…It suits him very well…-ahem-

"Um…yeah," I answered. "Oh, I forgot! I need to go to a short mission briefing with Kanda to know our plan and strategy. Want to come along?"

(Mukuro's POV)

"I apologize, but I have to decline," I said calmly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, ever since escaping the prison that I have been staying for ten years and resting in this place for the entire time that I have arrived…I want to make up for lost time and gain my strength back." _And besides, the last thing I want is to appear weak and pathetic in front of you as we are fighting these so-called Akumas. _

The boy looks like he's satisfied with my answer and replied with, "Okay, stay here when I come back. I'll be back in a bit." And he left.

To be honest, sitting here on the bench and having the sun blazing down on me was strange. It's been far too long, being trapped in that prison, that the warmth of the sun felt unfamiliar and uncomfortable on my skin. However, it was not the time to look back in the past. I sigh quietly to myself and went ahead and got up from the bench…well, I _tried_ to stand up from the bench. I could feel the strain on my legs from just trying to stand up. My shoulders are beginning to ache as I carry the trident within my hand. I could feel my arm struggling to prevent the trident from weighing my whole body down. When I look closely at my hand, it is shaking while gripping the trident. I know this is the first time lifting up a trident with my real body after so many years, but I'm so powerless and pathetic! I furrow my eyebrows in frustration. How is my body supposed to be able to fight against Akuma when I can barely stand up, let alone hold a trident to fight?!

I move my body to face a tree, my target for practice much to my embarrassment. I cannot imagine sparring against an actual person in this state.

I begin my training with slow swings and basic stabbing maneuvers. I didn't even leave a noticeable mark on the tree. I might as well have used a butter knife and it would be the same results. I couldn't even run and dodge properly. I could barely run in a straight line. My dodging was laughable. The majority of the time, I landed on my side straight onto the ground. Half of my body has a burning sensation from the friction of landing on the ground too harshly too many times. I feel my chest heaving heavily as I try to catch my breath. I haven't even trained with full potential for the past few minutes and I'm already ready to give into the fatigue. My body has a long way to go before it regains its full strength. But I refuse to give up. Not for a silly reason like fatigue. I continue my training and my struggle.

I don't know how long time has passed, but I slowly gained the strength that I've lost. My body feels lighter and I don't feel the soreness in my limbs. I move gracefully in my running and dodging. My arms are free from strain as I swing my trident in complicated maneuvers. I twist and move my body as I sparred against the tree, which is now clear evidence of the damage I'm causing. At this rate, I can practice while using my eye, just to make training a little more interesting. As I charge with my trident for the final blow, a shockwave of immense pain rushed into the right side of my face. My body crashes onto the ground from the sudden pain and I grasp my right eye. The familiar burning sensation returned, but it was far worse than last time. The pain is worse than stabbing hundreds of sharp sewing needles into my eye. In fact, it doesn't even come close. My face feels as if it was buried in burning coals with my skin being stabbed and shredded apart by invisible claws and teeth. I can't help but grind my teeth from the immense pain. If I could bite my own tongue off to distract myself from the pain, I would.

I try to look around with my left eye, but I only see colors and blurred outlines.

I can't focus on anything around me.

A warm liquid runs down my face.

My mind is numb from the pain.

I don't know what to think.

I don't know how long I've been lying on the ground.

I don't even know if the sun is still in the sky or if night is about to fall soon.

All I know is that I feel like I'm dying.

* * *

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

(T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T) (T^T)

* * *

===Part 2===

"…Mukuro?" a voice calling me away from the dark depths of eternal hell. "WHAT HAPPENED, MUKURO?! ARE YOU OKAY?! OH GOD, YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

I no longer feel pain. I can feel my hand clutching tightly to my right eye. The blood has cooled and dried on my face, leaving an uncomfortable and sticky mess. I open my left eye to see, not the sky, but the face of a white-haired angel.

It was the boy.

It was Allen…looking down at my face with fear and worry written all over his facial features. Sadness also appears in his eyes, but that could have been my imagination or blood loss.

I wouldn't mind the thought of Allen being sad for me, though…

The expression of his face seemed so innocent and so vulnerable.

Something within me compelled me to comfort him…just to see that smile back on his face.

So I blink slowly…and reached my free hand to caress his cheek.

As I caressed his face, I barely whispered, "Don't fear. I'm still here for you…"

His expression was replaced with shock and confusion. He must have thought I was delusional or maybe I was.

But somehow…

I believed that it was the right thing to say. And I feel a small smirk forming on my face.

"Mukuro!" I could hear Allen's voice crack as if he was about to cry. Then I felt his hand grasping my own that was resting against his cheek as if I was about to disappear.

Before I knew it, I was pulled up on my feet and dragged to the infirmary. Allen wrapped my arm around his shoulders and carried my entire weight on him. I feel bad for making the boy worry, but I just can't help myself feeling a bit…glad at the close contact. I also can't help myself from leaning down to kiss Allen on his temple and whispering "Grazie" into his ear.

(Allen's POV)

I could feel his smooth lips caressing my right temple and a very quiet "Grazie" against my ear. I can't help but to blush at the contact as I support him to the infirmary.

…

I waited next to Mukuro as he is recovering on the bed. Mukuro is currently taking a small nap before dinner. Damn, he has the most innocent and angelic face when he sleeps…compared to his face when he's awake. The nurse stated that Mukuro's vital organs and current condition is average and stable. However, they did question as to why he was bleeding through his eye. They did a thorough examination of his right eye and there were no signs of damage to it. The funny thing is that when they checked his eye, the nurses were freaked out from seeing a number six in kanji staring at them.

But after a few minutes, Mukuro woke up. He was sluggish and didn't talk much, so I slowly took him to the cafeteria to make sure he eats well.

When we entered the cafeteria, I saw Kanda sitting by himself eating soba. Kanda…he's so handsome and elegant. I do question how I feel towards the guy…do I really like him _that _way? I do, right?

Then I look over at Mukuro, only to have him look so…damn what the hell am I thinking?! I am not going to say that I like how he looks!

So, I sat him down by touching his shoulders and making sure that he was not forcing himself. Then I had to make sure what type of food he would like and once I brought the "normal" serving of food over, I offered to feed him. Then I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Allen?" I heard Lenalee whisper quietly at me.

"Hm?" I look at her confused.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," I replied as we went to a small corner of the cafeteria.

"So, Allen…what do you think of Mukuro?"

"Uh, I don't know. He seems quiet, but we are getting along very well . Why do you ask?"

"Well, from Lavi's and my perspective…you seem to be attracted to him."

"What? No! Why would you think that?!"

"Because you act very familiar with him and just right now you were pampering him. What happened between you and him?" Lenalee asked.

"N-nothing happened!" I defended.

"I thought you like Kanda!"

…You know…Lenalee forgets that her inside voice is pretty loud…so the entire cafeteria heard our conversation…including Kanda! I stared at Lenalee in fear as I slowly turn my head to see Kanda.

Everyone immediately looked and stared at Kanda to wait for his reply. All he did was to eat the last bit of his soba and looked up plainly and said, "Tch. You are my teammate. The only reason I keep you around is because we're on the same team. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't need you around, Beansprout."

* * *

(Mukuro's POV)

The look on the boy's face was priceless pain…but he quickly covered it up with a smile and he said, "Well, if he doesn't consider me as friend, I'll still do."

And the entire cafeteria sighed in understanding. What a nice cover-up, boy. But what are you going to do now? Your secret is out, everyone thinks you are good friends with Kanda, and this Kanda person does not even consider you for a second as his friend, nevertheless beloved. The boy merely brushed everything off and gestured for Lenalee to sit back to the table. But Allen is not following her back the seats, instead he walked away from the cafeteria.

Now, I don't know what compelled me to stand up _slowly_ and quietly and followed the boy back to our room, but I did. I could feel stares on me as I did so. I know I was limping a bit, but I tried not to make it obvious.

When I got back to the room, I find the boy lying on his bed face down onto his pillow. I gave a light knock on the door to notify that I'm in the room and I could see his body stiffen at the noise. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked quietly as I went over to his bed and sat next to him.  
"Terrible," he muffled. "He absolutely hates me now."

"No, just because he doesn't see you as a friend, doesn't mean he hates you."

"Yes it does. Why would he like a guy like me?"

"Anyone would be lucky to know a boy like you. It is the man's fault for not realizing it. Trust me, I went through serious hell and because of that I lost my ability to trust others." I stated.

I could see the boy sit up and look at me straight in the face. "What happened?"

"Trust me, boy; you won't want to hear it. And I refuse to tell it to anyone."

"Please tell it to me," the boy begged as he softly grasps my hands. I couldn't help myself from drowning more and more into the innocent boy's eyes. I eventually gave in to his begging and told him my tale.

* * *

(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)(=.=) (=.=)

* * *

"So, that's about it. I was trapped in the tank until the day you broke me out. I believe that the most important thing that you should treasure is your ability to care for others," I said lastly. The boy stared at me with tear-filled eyes and reached out and threw his arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

(Allen's POV)

I could feel his body stiffen as I hugged him. I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure he is here with me and I want to let him know that I am grateful for him telling his story to me. But before I knew it I was crying. "Now, why are you crying boy?" I hear Mukuro ask as he pulled away and gently brushed his thumb over my cheek to dry my tears.

"Because you are not crying…so I'm crying…for you."

"You silly, boy. You should not cry for me. It is a waste of your pure tears," Mukuro whispered softly as he leans in and softly kissed the tears away from my eyes.

At that moment, I didn't care. I tilt my head back to press my lips on his. The feeling against his lips was intoxicating, I didn't want to stop; but I could feel his body stiffen again. So I opened my mouth to get my tongue out and nudged it between his lips. His eyes stared into mine intently and he slowly responds to me. I love the feeling of his lips and tongue. It felt so good and pleasant.

But…but…this is wrong, right? Right? I like Kanda, right?

So, I immediately pushed him away and the expression that I saw on his face was something that broke my heart. I have hurt him. Mukuro stared at me with slight shock, but most of all…pain.

I…I can't do this. So, I ran. I ran out the room…leaving him there.

* * *

I'm back! I hope I did not disappoint you guys with this chapter! I hope you like it! Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think of this chapter! =)


End file.
